H I T A M
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Dan tidak ada yang dapat menorehkan warna putih di atas kanvas hitam milik Judal. ## Beta reader: silpherwoulf.


**Beta Reader: silpherwoulf**. Makasih kakak udah ngasih petuah-petuah yang menimbulkan ide waktu buntu, sama koreksi-koreksinya terutama atas adegan-adegan yang aneh. Setelah kupikir, 'itu' emang aneh yak. ooc buat si itu. *apa* *kemudian mengecil*

Buat sesama SinJu Vigilante lainnya juga: kak **Ninja-edit**, kak **silpherwoulf **dan **gyucchi**. Yang selalu ngasih semangat, terus ngebeberin SinJu itu gimana di manga, semuanya. Tanpa kalian juga fanfiksi ini ga bakal jadi. Seandainya jadi pun mungkin bisa ooc. Wiki ndak lengkap buat yang baru nonton 12 episode. *pukpuk wiki* *salahmu Hyuu*

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk kalian bertiga... dan juga untuk semua fans SinJu di Indonesia :) Semoga nggak mengecewakan kalian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning**: BL atau tidak, tergantung yang baca. Hehe.

**Disclaimer**: **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (c) Ohtaka Shinobu**. **Cover: ****zerochan Id ****772111** (masukkan _link_ zerochan, kasih _slash_, copas kode)** by ****Pixiv Id 553005****. **Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HITAM  
**

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi gedoran di jendela memecah lamunan sang raja Sindria. Dari kaca jendelanya yang bening ia dapat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di atas kain terbang; sebelah kaki sosok itu menendang-nendang bingkai jendela kamar Sinbad dengan kasar. Nampak kesal. Ekspresinya seperti menyiratkan 'buka-atau-akan-langsung-kupecahkan-kacanya-dari-sini'.

Sinbad bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya yang besar dan membuka jendela berdaun dua itu. Sang Magi langsung melesat masuk dengan kain terbangnya melewati orang yang dijuluki Raja Tujuh Lautan, menapakkan kakinya ke lantai, menoleh ke arah sang Raja Sindria dengan gusar. Rambutnya terayun mengikuti gerak pemiliknya. "Oi, _Baka-dono_, kenapa kau kunci jendelanya? Sengaja agar aku tidak bisa masuk?"

"Malam ini anginnya dingin."

"Memang. Dan kau tega menguncinya, membiarkanku di luar kedinginan menunggu kau membukanya." Suara Judal terdengar mengintimidasi. Sinbad hanya menghela napas menghadapi tingkah lawan bicaranya yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda. _'Salahmu sendiri memakai baju yang minim seperti itu,'_ namun urung dikatakannya. Siapapun tahu, beradu mulut dengan Judal tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah.

Yang bersangkutan pun tampak tidak lagi memikirkannya. Sang Matahari Hitam malah menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur Sinbad yang luas, berguling nyaman di atasnya. "Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan, Sinbad?"

"Maaf, Judal, malam ini aku sibuk." Sinbad kembali ke meja kerjanya. Menarik satu gulungan perkamen lagi dari tumpukan gulungan. "Banyak yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini."

"Eh~" sang Magi nampak tidak suka. Matanya memicing. "Kalau kubilang kau tidak sibuk, berarti tidak sibuk."

"Ini sangat penting." Sinbad bergeming. Tidak menatap sang lawan bicara. "Tidak akan memakan waktu sampai dua jam."

"Hm..." Judal menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, sebelum menarik sesuatu dari meja di samping tempat tidur. Sebuah buku. Sinbad mengawasi sang Magi dari ekor matanya. Judal masuk ke dalam selimut, kemudian membuka-buka halaman buku itu sambil iris merahnya bergerak cepat menelusuri isi buku. Pemuda berusia tanggung itu tampak tak tertarik dengan sang buku, sebenarnya. Meski Sinbad sedikit heran Judal sedikit penurut hari ini, ia membiarkannya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mendapati anak itu dengan suasana hati yang baik.

Setelah membaca beberapa keluhan masyarakat dan menandatangani beberapa kontrak, sesuatu yang melintas di benaknya membuat Sinbad menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melirik ke arah Judal yang masih membuka-buka buku di atas tempat tidur.

"Rambutmu."

Judal mendongak dan menoleh. "Hah?"

Sinbad berbicara sambil kembali membaca isi perkamen di tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa yang mengikat dan menjalin rambutmu setiap pagi?"

"Tidak setiap pagi." Judal menjawab sekilas. Ia merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur. "Aku lupa kapan terakhir aku membuka ikatannya."

Sinbad sontak menoleh. Seperti dapat membaca ekspresi heran di wajah Sinbad, sang Magi berkata lagi. "Aku tidak merasa butuh membukanya." Judal melirik rambutnya yang menjuntai di depan tubuhnya, kemudian menatap Sinbad kembali. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini malah lebih mudah untuk mencucinya."

"Hm, kau tidak salah. Tapi setidaknya biarkan rambutmu bernapas." Sinbad kembali pada perkamen-perkamennya. "Sesekali buka ikatannya."

Judal mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik, _Baka-dono_?"

"Hanya terpikirkan?"

Judal diam sesaat. Ia menatap rambutnya sendiri lama, sebelum tiba-tiba berdiri di atas tempat tidur. Meraih rambutnya sendiri sebelum melepas ikatan, membuka jalinannya.

"Hei, aku tidak berkata kau harus membukanya _sekarang_, Judal."

Tangan Judal masih membuka jalinan rambutnya. "Aku hanya dan akan melakukan apa yang kusuka, _Baka-dono_~"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu Sinbad masih mengawasi dari ekor matanya walau sepasang iris keemasan itu tidak beranjak dari dokumen-dokumen penting di atas meja.

"Yap!"

Judal menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menarik buku yang tadi dibacanya—atau lebih tepat bila disebut _dilihat-lihat—_dan berkutat lagi dengannya. Kembali hening. Hanya ada bunyi kertas-kertas yang digeser atau dibalik.

Lagi-lagi Sinbad melirik sang Magi. Baru kali ini ia melihat Judal dengan rambut tanpa jalinan. Mayang itu panjang terurai, menutupi seluruh tubuh pemiliknya, bahkan hingga jatuh ke lantai dari sisi-sisi tempat tidur. Rambut yang hitam—warna khas sang Magi, tentu saja—mengilat, sangat panjang, tebal, dan bergelombang teratur akibat terlalu lama diikat.

"Oi-oi, kenapa melihatku terus, _Baka-dono_~?" Judal bicara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari bukunya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Kau suka rambutku?"

Sang Raja berdehem, kemudian kembali pada surat di tangannya. "Aku tidak pernah berkomentar apa-apa, Judal."

"Hmm~" Judal bergumam kecil sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Terdengar bangga.

Sinbad mendesah, merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Kalau kau butuh sisir, ada di laci lemariku. Di bagian paling bawah."

Lagi-lagi Judal mendongak, matanya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke bukunya. "Tidak butuh."

"Aku hanya memberi saran."

Sinbad masih berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. Pria berambut ungu gelap itu merasakan satu-satunya sosok lain di ruangan itu beranjak dari tempatnya, dan—entah ke mana. Ekor matanya tak mampu lagi mengejarnya. Suara laci dibuka, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian sebuah benda ringan jatuh di atas perkamen yang sedang dibacanya.

Sisir.

Sinbad menoleh. Judal berdiri di sana, dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kurasa, yang memberi ide itulah yang harus melakukannya."

"Menyisir rambutku? Aku sudah melakukannya tadi pagi."

"Tentu saja bukan, _Baka-dono_!" suara Judal meninggi. Ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke lantai. "Tentu saja menyisir rambut_ku_."

Sinbad berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku sudah menyisir rambut_ku_ tadi pagi."

Judal nampak frustasi. "Maksudku—"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, Judal." Sinbad meraih sisir itu dan menggoyangkannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Setelah ini, kau janji pulang ke tempatmu?"

"Apa?! Dari tadi aku sudah _berusaha _tenang! Dan setelah semua usahaku, kau mau mengusir_ku_?!"

_Memang_ Judal tenang sejak tadi. Tentu saja Sinbad sangat menghargainya; ia selalu menghargai setiap usaha, apalagi dari orang yang jarang—atau lebih tepat dengan disebut tidak butuh—berusaha seperti Judal. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit tidak konsentrasi dengan kehadiran sang Magi di kamarnya. "Tenanglah, Judal. Sudah malam. Kurasa semua orang di istana dapat mendengar suaramu sekarang. Kau tidak mau ketahuan, kan?"

Judal tidak nampak merasa bersalah. Ia malah berbalik, berjalan menuju kasur. Mayang terurai Judal terseret pemiliknya di lantai; Sinbad bersyukur lantai kamarnya dibersihkan oleh pelayan kerajaan setiap hari. Sang Magi kembali naik ke atas kasur dan duduk bersila di sana sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan. Matanya terpejam. "Ini semua salahmu," ia menarik napas "_Ba-ka-do-no_." Lanjutnya dengan nada mengeja.

Sinbad merasa jangan berdebat lebih jauh. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati tempat tidur di mana Judal berada untuk mendapati tempatnya tidur setiap malam itu sudah dipenuhi oleh sang Magi dan seluruh rambutnya. Entah mengapa Sinbad merasa geli. "Aku tidak tahu harus duduk di mana, Judal."

Judal berdecak singkat, cukup terdengar kesal sebelum menarik rambutnya sendiri ke depan, memakan waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menjatuhkan rambutnya di sisi tubuhnya. Sinbad tersenyum kecil melihat ulah pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini, dan ikut bersila di belakang sang Magi.

Kemudian mendadak Sinbad merasa menyisir adalah hal yang sangat sulit sedetik setelah melihat rambut yang ada di depannya.

Rambut Judal sangat tebal, panjang, dan _banyak_. Ia benar-benar bingung harus mulai dari mana. Dari ujung? Atau dari pangkalnya? Bahkan ia seketika lupa tadi pagi menyisir rambut dari ujung atau pangkal.

Sang Magi mulai tidak sabar. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Buruk; setidaknya untuk Sinbad. Rambut di samping kepalanya mengikuti arah pemiliknya bergerak, jatuh membingkai sempurna di wajah itu. Yang memiliki julukan Sang Raja Tujuh Lautan mendadak lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

"Lama sekali, _Baka-dono_. Kau sebenarnya niat atau tidak?"

"Justru kalau kau bergerak terus, akan semakin susah menyisir rambutmu."

"Hmph." Judal kembali menghadap ke depan, tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya. Lagaknya tidak sabar.

Sinbad memegang helaian hitam Judal—yang tidak disangkanya ternyata sangat halus—di jari jemarinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyisir dari pangkal. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat—

"Aduh!" Judal menarik rambutnya sendiri. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak marah. "Kau mau menyisir atau _mencabut_ rambutku?"

"Ah, maaf. Terlalu keras?"

"_Baka-dono." _Judal kembali menghadap ke depan, melepas rambutnya dari tangannya sendiri dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "_Baaaaka,_" oloknya singkat sebelum pelupuk mata tertutup, kembali menutupi iris kemerahannya.

Sinbad kembali menyisir rambut Judal, kali ini lebih perlahan. Cukup lama, sebelum mata Judal kembali terbuka, iris merahnya kembali terlihat.

Sampai sepuluh detik kemudian hanya ada bunyi rambut yang disisir.

"Kudengar, kau mengajak si _Chibi_ itu untuk jadi Magi-mu." Suara Judal terdengar datar. Kemudian nada suaranya mendadak berubah. "Sayang ya," seperti penuh kemenangan, ia melanjutkan "ia tidak mau."

Sinbad hanya diam.

Judal tidak suka itu. Ia ingin Sinbad menanggapinya. "Faktanya, kau butuh Magi, kan? Dan aku butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan raja. Kenapa kau menolak tawaranku dulu?"

Sinbad menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kau lihat rambutmu?"

"Hah?"

"Rambutmu." Sinbad meletakkan sisir tersebut di sisinya, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Inikah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya? "Kau suka apabila rambutmu terjalin, bertujuan agar lebih mudah dibawa bergerak. Beberapa orang yang memiliki rambut panjang juga memilih untuk menjalinnya." Sinbad sudah akan menyebutkan beberapa nama sebagai contoh namun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak yakin Judal akan senang mendengar nama Magi yang masih berusia sepuluh tahunan itu.

Lagi-lagi suara Judal meninggi. "Hah? Tapi—"

"Sabar, Judal. Aku belum selesai bicara." Suaranya terdengar dalam dan berwibawa. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan langsung menurut, tak terkecuali sang Peramal dari Kekaisaran Kou. Tanpa sadar Judal merendahkan suaranya. "Cih. Tidak ada hubungannya, kan."

Sinbad menarik napas lagi; berusaha memilah kata-kata yang tepat. "Ada."

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam.

"Ada juga yang memilih untuk memotong rambutnya, tujuannya mungkin karena agar lebih ringan. Atau mengikatnya dengan model yang lain, seperti para putri-putri dari berbagai kerajaan yang tentunya pernah kau lihat. Tujuan mereka mengikat rambut berbeda-beda."

Judal mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga ia dapat merasakan buku-buku kukunya menusuk kulit telapak tangannya. "Berhenti bicara berbelit-belit, Sinbad."

"Sederhananya, Judal, kau dan aku seperti itu."

Judal bergeming. Kepalan tangannya makin kuat. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sinbad menarik napas. Sulit. Bagaimana caranya membuat Judal mengerti? Ah, tidak—bagaimana caranya membuatnya _sadar_?Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu namun Judal tidak juga berubah. Sinbad membenci Al-Sarmen hingga ke ubun-ubun, dan berharap Judal tidak terbawa lebih jauh lagi. Delapan belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat apalagi untuk bersama organisasi kejam seperti Al-Sarmen, pengaruh organisasi itu terhadap sang remaja memang sudah terlampau besar, namun tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. "Tujuan kita berbeda. Juga cara meraihnya."

Judal masih tidak bergerak. Sinbad tidak putus harapan. "Judal... aku tidak dapat mengikuti tujuanmu. Kau—"

Dan kalimat Sinbad terputus. Bunyi pecahan guci yang terbanting keras ke lantai pualam memekakkan telinga. Dengan gerak cepat Judal sudah turun dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur, tongkat kecil yang biasa ia bawa ke mana-mana itu ada di tangannya, bercahaya. Cahaya yang menyala liar, seakan siap melahap apapun yang nanti akan diserangnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sinbad. Pegangannya di tongkat menguat hingga telapak tangannya memutih. Tatapan matanya menyorotkan kebencian.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Teriaknya. Sang Magi mengangkat tangannya yang memegang tongkat, guci lainnya di ruangan itu terangkat ke atas mengikuti gerakan tongkat tersebut. Judal tampak benar-benar marah.

Sinbad sudah yakin kata-kata berikutnya tidak akan berpengaruh, malah akan menyiram minyak dalam api, namun ia ingin Judal mendengar dan mungkin—ia harap—akan memikirkannya. Ia turun dari tempat tidur perlahan-lahan, mendekati anak itu. Judal melangkah mundur seiring dengan langkah maju Sinbad. "Judal, kau sudah dewasa. Aku yakin dirimu sudah dapat memisahkan mana yang benar dan ti—"

"Diam! Diam! Diam!" dan guci itu terbanting ke dinding. Ekspresi kemarahan Judal masih tidak berubah. "Kau tahu, Sinbad?!" suaranya Judal semakin tinggi. Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak, terayun ke atas dan ke bawah. Berbagai barang pecah belah di ruangan itu satu per satu terangkat dan terbanting, suara pecahan susul menyusul. "Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Kejadian berikutnya membuat iris keemasan milik Sinbad melebar. Cahaya kekuningan dari tongkat Judal meluas dan berdenging keras hingga menggetarkan gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, lalu sepersekian detik kemudian beberapa kilatan berwarna keunguan muncul dari sana. Kilat-kilat itu semakin besar dan mendominasi, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mengambil alih peran cahaya yang tadi bersinar. Suara kilat yang menyambar-nyambar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. "Akan kuhancurkan semua yang menghalangi tujuanku!"

Antara tidak siap karena semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat dan jiwanya terlalu tidak stabil untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan mengambil _metal vessel_-nya, dengan sekali sentakan dari tongkat Judal, _kaminari mahou _menghempaskan Sinbad hingga yang bersangkutan menabrak dinding batu hingga sedikit pecah. Sinbad jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan beberapa kepingan batu dari dinding.

"Aku hanya ingin menguasai dunia bersamamu. Berdua." Suara Judal memecah. "Sederhana, kan?!"

Sinbad berusaha berdiri, tubuhnya penuh memar akibat tabrakan dengan dinding. Ia meringis sambil memegang bahunya yang tadi lebih dulu menabrak dinding, kemudian menatap Judal dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Sedih? Kecewa? _Menyesal_?"Judal... Aku—"

Dan bunyi gedoran di pintu memotong kata-kata raja Sindria itu.

"Sin! Ada apa ini?!"

"Cih." Kain terbang yang digunakan Judal tadi melayang di dekat pemiliknya; dan tanpa membuang waktu Judal naik ke sana. Angin meniup rambutnya yang panjang, menerbangkannya, namun pemiliknya sudah nampak tidak peduli lagi. Kain itu langsung melesat keluar, sebelum berhenti di ujung jendela.

Judal menoleh ke arah Sinbad.

Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Sinbad balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama rumitnya.

"Sin! Buka atau akan kami dobrak!"

Judal tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia langsung melesat; menghilang di balik kegelapan malam ketika pintu besar menuju kamar sang Raja Sindria itu terbuka dengan paksa.

Dua sosok kaki tangan Sinbad yang paling setia muncul pertama kali. Ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat berbagai pecahan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai sangat terpancar dari yang bertudung hijau. Ia langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat dan langsung menghampiri Sinbad ketika sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu tertangkap di ujung matanya.

"Sin! Ada apa ini?!"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap ke luar.

Ekspresinya masih tidak dapat dibaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Dan sang Raja Sindria, _Dungeon Capturer_, Raja Tujuh Lautan—dan apapun julukan besar yang dimilikinya—tertunduk. Sinbad hanya ingin menyelamatkan Judal, setidaknya menyelamatkan anak itu dari salah satu takdir yang mungkin saja terjadi namun tidak bisa dibayangkannya; terbunuh di tangannya sendiri. Seandainya Judal sadar, seandainya Judal merubah tujuannya, dan seandainya Judal keluar dari organisasi iblis itu lalu terancam karenanya, Sinbad pun sudah bertekad apapun yang terjadi, ia akan melindungi anak itu.

Namun andai tinggal andai.

Hitam memang warna Judal—tapi ibarat kertas, Judal memiliki warna hitam yang _polos_. Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu menjadi seperti _itu_, hanya karena ia tidak pernah mengenal warna putih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dan tidak ada yang dapat menorehkan warna putih di atas kanvas hitam milik Judal._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

"_He's proud of his extremely long hair, which he hasn't cut even once since he was born_." (Magi Wiki – Judal)

FYI, teman saya menumbuhkan rambut selama tujuh tahun dan menghasilkan lebih kurang 155 cm. Delapan belas tahun, berarti mungkin lebih kurang kira-kira 398 cm. Hampir empat meter. *selimutan pakai rambut Judal*

Juga terinspirasi dari itu. Haha. Dan kayaknya faktor stres malah memicu ide itu memang benar. *lirik buku-buku di atas kasur*

Ya jadi begitulah, _minna_. E-ehehehehe. #lha

Makasih udah baca sampai sini.

Saran? Kritik? **Review**?

PS: Yucchi, SinJu rated M-nya ditunggu yak. #kabur #plak

**Hyuuzu**


End file.
